Nightfall
by Kiera Matthews
Summary: Heather Harman has been murdered, and Willow Redfern is the prime suspect. As well as trying to clear her name she's trying to find Circle Daybreak, to bring it down. (Apologise for Summary!)


** A/N: This is my first Night World Fic, so please be kind. Hopefully the storyline is a little different then normal. I may or amy not introduce a soulmate later, please let me know what you think. Also, if there are any inaccuracies, please let me know. Unfortunatly I don't have the books on hand. Enjoy-Kiera**  
  
Chapter One  
  
She took up the whole of the cream colored Victorian couch deliberately. She was sat in the far right corner, her left arm spread over the hard back and one boot clad leg resting down the length of it. She drummed her fingers on the back as loudly as she could, ignoring the disgusted looks she was getting from the twenty something sitting across from her reading a paper. Willow Redfern could think of a thousand other places she'd rather be, a million other things she'd rather be doing. But she understood just how serious the matter was, even if it did have nothing to do with her. The Grandfather clock ticked loudly, and Willow allowed her violet eyes to follow the swinging pendulum for awhile. They where officially late, the clocks golden hand was a little too left of the twelve now. Being impatient was yet another of her bad traits. Amoungst the expensive, antique furniture that decorated the lobby area of Normand Manor, she stood out. The sunlight that streamed through the window shone off her bright red hair and she wore over sized sunglasses, refusing to take them off even when she was asked. Underneath her red leather jacket, Willow wore a purple velvet courset, a black mini skirt and fishnets under her chunky heeled knee boots. She cracked her bubble gum in her mouth, earning her another stare off the man with the paper.  
  
"Jesus," she thought. "Don't they realize I have places to be."  
  
Right on cue, a door to the side of the lobby opened and a brunette women in a navy suit walked out. She stopped in front of Willow, stony faced and gave her the once over. she didn't approve.  
  
"Willow Redfern?" she snapped.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Your Uncle will see you now. this way."  
  
The women turned on her heel and walked so quickly her heels clicked together in quick succession. Willow blew the paper reader a quick kiss before following. The women led her into a conference room, with a long table dead in the center. Only four seats at the end where occupied. The women slammed the doors shut hard behind her, causing the four occupants to look up. Leaf Redfern didn't smile at his niece and she wasn't sure whether it was the situation, or because having decided to spend the last fifteen years looking like a twenty two year old had affected his vanity and he didn't want to run the risk of wrinkles.  
  
"Take a seat Willow." he offered, motioning to one of the available swivel chairs next to the group.  
  
She sat down and casually took off her jacket. They where all watching her and it took awhile for anyone to speak.  
  
"Willow, these are Beech Normand, his family owns this manor. Hans Williams, a laywer and Winter Mallory. We're all here to help you."  
  
Winter spoke first, after taking a lot of time to clear his throat. "The Harman's are furious Willow. They want your blood."  
  
"I've told you, I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"The Harman's don't think so."  
  
"I don't care what the Harman's think." Willow said truthfully.  
  
"You have destroyed a peace that has exsisted between the two families for centuries." Hans cut in, almost growling. "Are you forgetting that as a Redfern you are related to the Harman's?"  
  
"No, but I had nothing to do with it."  
  
Willow knew the evidence where stacked against her. Everyone was well aware of her attitude. Willow believed lamia where better then everyone, witches included. She made it clear and she did have a long standing feud with Heather. She was the last person to see her and Willow was seen feeding that night. But she didn't kill Heather, no matter what anyone said.  
  
"You say that..." Hans continued.  
  
"Because it's true. I didn't kill Heather."  
  
"But she was a Daybreaker." Leaf said quietly.  
  
Daybreaker. Willow almost laughed. She hated them. They may not all have been vampiers, but they where all represenatives of the Night World. To lower themselves to such a standard was disgusting.  
  
"I'm not the only person gunning for Daybreak blood, and it wasn't illegal last time I checked."  
  
"Not to go for human blood. But Heather was a witch and with Rayvin...."  
  
"Don't mention Rayvin." She said through gritted teeth, her eyes blazing. "I thought you where here to help me."  
  
"We are." Beech reassured. "But there seems little we can do. This is just another step in a silent war that has been brewing."  
  
"That isn't my fault. Now instead of wasting my time, why don't you go find who really killed Heather Harman instead of trying to pin it on me."  
  
Willow stood up and threw her jacket over her shoulder. "Call me when you find something." she shouted behind her.  
  
The Manor wasn't far from the city centre, and Willow was strolling through the streets in a couple of minutes. Why would she bother biting a Harman? Her own family? Willow had honour and pride, even if Heather hadn't. It seemed pride was a hard thing to come by these days, especially with witches and lamia falling for humans left, right and centre. It made Willow sick. A hunter was never suppose to fall for it's prey. Damn daybreakers. The laws where there for a reason. Willow was part of a small group that had joined together to bring down the newly formed Circle Daybreak. She had more reason then ever now, since Rayvin joined them......thinking was bringing Willow's mood down. She needed a bite to eat. 


End file.
